New school 2
by cheepcheepkomi
Summary: kyoya joins the team after meeting tamaki at a fair, Kyoya's mysterious and disturbing past unravel with the help of his host club mates, kyoyaxtamaki Kaoruxhikaru


New School

Kyoya walked around the fair alone. The sounds of the people around him, mixed with the music from the rides were giving him a headache. He sighs and stuffs his hands into his pockets, and begins to think this wasn't the best idea to come. Carnivals aren't as much fun if you don't have someone with you to share the memories with. Kyoya didn't have anyone like that anymore, his only friends are his studies as sad as that seems. He felt no need for anyone else in his life. He didn't even know why he came in the first place, he saw it as a gathering of common folk and he had better things to do than spend his time walking around aimlessly.

He continues his march, head low and interest dwindling. He passes countless stands, he finally decides to cut his losses and go home. It was in that moment his ears are filled with the sounds of laughter. Not a group of laughing just the laugh of one person. Turning around he sees a boy being entertained by a performer. The boys eyes are teary, making them shine and sparkle against all the lights around him. His hair was half down his neck, blonde, a perfect messy tumble of waves that crowned his head. Kyoya stood watching the boy hunch his body forward as he continued his glee. The boy was so animated in all of his movements, he was like a child that spends hours of his days watching cartoons. So many feelings were rising in Kyoya's body, he could place jealousy among them, the blonde had so much confidence. Shamelessly laughing like a fool in front of all the strangers, not afraid of being seen, being scolded, just free. The performer handed the boy a balloon, the boy took the gift smiled then disappeared into the crowd. Breath filled Kyoya again the moment the blonde boy was out of sight, what was cast was broken and Kyoya breathed in and fell back into his place. His feet carried him and he pushed through the crowd to try to find the boy again.

The carnival was packed and soon he decided that the chances of seeing him again would be less than likely and so resumed his parade of indifference. He had bought tickets to go on the rides when he had first entered the carnival, so he decided before he made his exit he would get his moneys worth. It wasn't like he didn't have money to spend, he had plenty of that and then some, but it wasn't ethical to waste money no matter how well-off you are. He got close to the ride and immediately noticed the plague of rust on the bottom of the cars and on the tracks, the pimpled treen sitting behind the control box flipping through his phone, the safety bar was probably working 50 years ago when the ride was first manufactured. Looking down into his hand clutching the tickets he had purchased, he exhaled and adjusted his glasses and went up the stairs to board.

Other people had taken up the first carts which left the one in the back free. Sliding into the car he went to pull down the safety bar and was snapped at by the teenager behind the control panel.

"Do not pull down the safety bar. No single riders, wait until we find you a partner and then we will secure it for you."

Rolling his eyes he lets go of the bar and rests his elbow on the side of the cart placing his chin in his hand. The same teenager began calling out to the people in line for another single rider. It was a Friday night at a carnival, all the people here were young couples or families, finding another single rider was not going to happen. Kyoya starts to get up to give his seat to another duo.

"I'll ride with him!"

Kyoya looked over while a tall blonde rushed through the crowd. The young man vaulted over the railing and hopped into the seat next to Kyoya, the workers lowered the safety bar and clicked it into place.

It was him, blonde hair that Kyoya now noticed smelled like vanilla and strawberries, he had soft violet eyes that rested on Kyoya, wide and friendly. The sound of the ocean filled his ears, just a fuzz of white noise as he took in the clear cream skin of his jaw that grew into the flush on his cheek bones.

"maki."

Blinking back to focus, zoning back into reality he looked down at the hand that the stranger was extending to him. The smile beaming at Kyoya was too bright, too friendly, it made Kyoya a bit uncomfortable. Another look at the hand like a foreign object, before he raised an eyebrow at the stranger.

"My name, it's Tamaki, Tamaki Suoh what's yours?"

Taking a last glance at the hand, Kyoya grips it in a firm business handshake.

"Kyoya Ohtori , it's nice to meet you,"

Tamaki's hand was soft and light, adding to Kyoya's theory that he was an overly groomed, self obsessed narcissist.

"You were spacing out a bit Kyoya, you feeling alright?"

"Oh of course, I was just in my head thinking, a bit on my mind."

Kyoya adjusts his glasses, tucking a lock of noisette hair behind his ear.

"So, you're here alone Kyoya?"

Kyoya couldn't help but feel bothered with such a familiar use of his name being said by a total stranger. Besides family the only people that said his name were business partners of his father.

"As a matter of fact yes, usually I'm at home studying, but today I wanted to try a normal commoners festival."

Tamaki gave him a funny look, making Kyoya fear he might have offended the blonde, perhaps he was a commoner himself and his comment made him think Kyoya was some sort of bigot. If he was a commoner it would explain his blatant lack of manners and etiquette that were instilled in Kyoya at a young age. He was ready to apologize when Tamaki broke into a fit of hysterics, he shocked Kyoya.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

Tamaki put his hands up and shrugged,

"I don't know Kyoya the way you talk is way too proper and polite it's kind of funny."

"You're laughing pretty heartily for something that was only kind of funny."

Tamaki shrugs,

"What can I say I'm easily tickled."

Before Kyoya could get another word out the ride jerked forward and the car started to slowly creep along the track. Tamaki gasped and gripped the safety bar tightly shutting his eyes.

"Hey are you alright?"

There is a pause as the ride ever so slowly picks up speed before Tamaki finally opens his eyes and lets out a shy laugh.

"Well it's just…this is my first time riding a rollercoaster so I'm a bit nervous, but don't worry I'm sure I'll loosen up once it starts to pick up."

Kyoya nodded his head as the ride made its bumpy drag to the top of the track. He looked at the boy not sure what he should do in the situation. The boys cheeks were turning a warmer pink, eyebrows deeply knitted together, while his bottom lip was trembling. He was terrified. It reminded him of a child who was too scared to get a shot. Kyoya closed his eyes and sighed to himself, wondering what he had got himself into. As his eyes were closed he felt something tugging on his shirt sleeve.

"Yes?"

Rose speeds over the bridge of Tamaki's nose, drowning his cheeks with a blush.

"Could I maybe…hold you hand?"

Kyoya's eyes widened, his stomach jumped.

"Excuse me? Are you insane? I don't know you, that's weird and stupid don't be an idiot."

Tamaki puffed out his right cheek and crossed his arms,

"You don't have to be so mean Kyoya it's just a hand. Sense the dawn of time humans have held hands as a sign of affection and comfort, mothers hold their babies hands. There is nothing weird about it and i'm not an idiot."

Kyoya turns away from Tamaki once again placing his elbow on the side of the cart resting his chin into his palm. Tamaki squirmed in his seat and began poking Kyoya's cheek trying to get his attention. Heat flashes up Kyoya's neck, irritation filling his throat, he breathes evenly as the frustration finally pries his lips open.

"I swear I will yank this safety bar open and throw you out of the cart if you don't leave alone. You are not a child, suck it up."

"I don't want to deal with it!'"

Tamaki yells back,

"Hold my hand."

"No, I don't want to hold your hand you creep."

Kyoya pushes the hand Tamaki shoved in his face away,

"I am not a creep, hold my hand you raging homophobe."

Kyoya paused a bit completely aghast.

"What on earth are you talking about? I am not homophobic, I couldn't care less what people do with their lives. How does not wanting to hold a strangers hand give you the impression I hate gay people?"

Tamaki doesn't answer just shakes his head and tuts at Kyoya.

"And to think, I would get trapped in a car with pure intolerance."

Kyoya groans angrily.

"Fine! You want me to hold your stupid hand? There!"

He grabbed Tamaki's hand roughly and turned his head the other way. Tamaki smiled and started humming to himself sweetly. Kyoya rolled his eyes as the ride made its bumpy final stop at the top of the climb. The drop for the ride was shockingly steep and stomach turning for the quality of the carnival. Tamaki's hand got uncomfortably tight.

"You realize blood circulation is very important to the human hand?"

"I'm scared."

It came out so small and shy Kyoya raised his eyebrows in surprise. Tamaki's cheeks were blotchy and trembling, he could see his heart beat on his throat. Shoulders slumped Kyoya rubbed the back of his neck and applied gentle pressure to Tamaki's hand.

"Hey, it's going to be ok. If I'm holding your hand nothing bad can happen right?"

Tamaki looks at him and smiles, his lips part as the ride makes its sudden drop. The feeling of nothing filled Kyoya's chest as his stomach tightened. A burst of air hit his face and he was jerked to either side; he looked next to him and Tamaki's hair was blown back, but he was smiling now, turning to him they made eye contact. There was a pause at that moment, it felt like every detail of Tamaki''s face was so clear and he saw everything . His clear skin, the slope up at the end of Tamaki's nose. He looked into Tamaki's eyes and felt like someone was hugging his chest, filling his face with warmth. As fast as it started the pause ended and the ride threw them back to life and Tamaki started yelling with happiness, laughing while getting tossed around. Kyoya closed his mouth part of him being carried away with the fun and the other half left distracted…

The ride came to its end and the safety bars raised to let them out.

"That was so much fun Kyoya."

Tamaki stepped out of the ride and bounced on his feet in excitement. Kyoya smiled and slid out of the car as well.

"Well, it makes me happy knowing you had fun, it's good to see you are no longer scared."

Tamaki smiled, they walked down the steps and stood in front of the ride. Tamaki grabbed Kyoya's arm and pulled him in.

"Can I tell you a secret kyoya? I wasn't really scared I just wanted to hold your hand."

Kyoya felt light headed the second Tamaki had grabbed him, like a warm nervous chill had slid up the back of his legs, he pulled his arm away.

"You tricked me? Are you insane?"

"Hey no need to be mean I just wanted to see if you would do it, and you did."

Mouth agape Kyoya stomped his foot,

"That is sexual harassment, I could press charges you know?"

Tamaki rolled his eyes,

"Oh please there was nothing sexual about holding your hand."

Kyoya adjusts his glasses.

"Sexual or not it's still a form of harassment, you tricked me into touching you and no way you spin that will make it ok."

Kyoya turned and began walking away, feeling irritated he stomped his feet as he went. Tamaki smiled and followed him.

"Leave me alone you perverted pest."

"Hey, I am neither a pest or a pervert. You should work on that temper Kyoya. Take my advice if you keep that up you're gonna lose all of your friends."

Kyoya crossed his arms,

"For your information I don't have friends, and if friends are anything like you I would rather keep it that way."

Kyoya looked at Tamaki's face, the bright smile was now a sympathetic frown,

"Are you serious?"

Kyoya felt the palms of his hands get sweaty, he began walking again Tamaki keeping pace.

"You don't have any friends?"

Kyoya kept his mouth shut,

"But that makes no sense, how is it possible that someone as great as you has no friends?"

"I never had time, I mostly just study, it takes up most of my days."

"You should still find time to have fun Kyoya."

He didn't like this, why can't people be happy and alone, Kyoya gripped the sleeves on his jacket,

"Why? What's the point, I will have plenty of time to relax when I have my degrees and inherit part of the family business."

Tamaki nods his head, pursing his lips he thinks for a moment about what Kyoya has said.

"Well be that as it may, I am here by myself and would love to have you as my fair buddy. After all a carnival is much more fun when you have someone to share the experiences with. Even if you don't have any other friends at least you have a best friend, and its basically having a rolls Royce for your first car, let me take you under my wing, what do you say?"

Kyoya wanted to disagree but he is pulled back into the memories of what is was like before Tamaki had joined him. The isolation, the pointlessness, and worst of all the boredom. He couldn't go back to that.

"I hate to say it but you're correct. Alright Mr Suoh I will take you up on the offer to be your fair buddy."

Tamaki's face brightens and he hops joyously.

"Fantastic, alright what ride shall we go on next, fair buddy?"

Kyoya looks around at all the different rides, all fast moving. He looks at the numerous kiddy rides and fun houses something told him Tamaki would no doubt like those more than would be appropriate for someone his age. He stops on the ride nearest to himself,

"That one is the closest and the line seems to be moving quickly,"

Tamaki reads the name of the ride out loud,

"The zipper? That's kind of a snappy name for a carnival ride, good choice Kyoya."

Tamaki grabs Kyoya's elbow and drags him to the zipper. The line to the ride moved quickly, they boarded and were only seated for a few moments before they were thrown about as the metal cage flopped end over end over end. Kyoya soon lost himself in the fun, he was laughing and shouting just as loudly as Tamaki. The ride came to a stop, Kyoya felt like they hadn't been on the ride for more that thirty seconds . His mood was as though someone had scraped it off the floor and then threw it into the sky. He had a bounce in his step and a smile on his lips, he felt excited for the first time in what felt like a lifetime.

"That was incredible Tamaki, that was the most fun I think I have ever had in my entire life,"

Kyoya was laughing and with arms stuck out his sides like an airplane he spun in a circle. He stopped and looked at Tamaki,

"What shall we do now?"

Tamaki spots a booth that has a giant cream brown teddy bear with a silk teal ribbon tied to a bow around its neck. He points to the teddy bear,

"I'm going to win that teddy bear."

Kyoya raises a skeptical eyebrow,

"Tamaki you realize that winning those games is next too impossible, these games are arbitrary and have a one in a thousand chance of winning. They're rigged."

Tamaki was already handing money over to the worker, holding all five of the baseballs in the crook of his left arm he points once again at Kyoya.

"Just watch me Kyoya I'm gonna win that teddy bear."

Kyoya watched Tamaki's eyes darken, his features hardening with focus. Tamaki takes a deep breath in pulls the base ball back and wit all his force he hurls the baseball at the pyramid of bottles. The ball flies straight past the target and smacks the back of the booth. A chuckle escapes Kyoya's lips, Tamaki turns toward Kyoya fire in his eyes.

"That was just a practice ball,"

He turns around and reels back and throws the second ball that immediately smacks into the ground, with gritted teeth he quickly throws the rest of the baseball's all missing the bottles completely. With the last ball resting in defeat on the floor of the booth, Tamaki turns away from it and walks till he gets to a circle of hay bales. He sits with his back against one knees drawn tightly to his chest, drowning from the rain pouring from his self made gloom cloud. Kyoya smiling walks up to the booth,

"How much to play?"

The mid thirties man behind the booth scratched his neck beard,

"Five buck for five balls,"

Kyoya looked at the pyramid and then back to the man,

"How much for just one ball?"

The man scratched his cheek and shrugged,

"I'll give it to you for free if you can knock them all down with just one."

"How generous,"

He picks up his baseball, brings it to his lips takes a breathe pulls his arm back and tosses the ball at the bottom right corner of the bottles. It lands and sends the bottle flying, for a moment everything is still then all at once all the bottle begin to lean towards the absence of support and they all fall to the floor. Pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose,

"I would like the teddy bear please,"

Sitting on the floor Tamaki was still soaking in his own self pity when something soft fuzzy and a little heavy lands on his head. He flinches back and looks up to see Kyoya holding the prize Teddy bear. The blonde jumps to his feet,

"How on earth did you manage to win that rigged piece of junk game?"

"Now now Mr. Suoh you shouldn't be all downcast, a carnival is no place for pouting."

Kyoya say as he hands Tamaki the bear. Tamaki takes the bear and looks into its glass eyes, a small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

"I thought you said those games were arbitrary,"

Kyoya takes off his glasses and puts the end of one of the temples in his mouth chewing softly at the end of it,

"i did say something like that didn't I?"

He offered his hand to Tamaki, helping him to his feet. Tamaki hugged the bear tighter feeling the soft fur between his fingers.

"Why are you chewing on your glasses? Are they delicious?"

Kyoya laughed and put his glasses back on,

"I have an oral fixation, I chew to think."

They finished walking around the carnival, looking at all the sights and people until they got to the Ferris wheel. They got in line paid the tickets and got into a car. The ride rose and rose and they were stopped at the top. The full moon was out and the stars were shining. The carnival lights created a beautiful scene before them. They sat with teddy bear on the right side of Tamaki causing them to sit slightly more snug than what would normally have been required. Kyoya looked at Tamaki, the wind was blowing his hair softly and his eyes sparkling as he watched the stars. Tamaki turns and looks at Kyoya smiling.

"So, what's your story Kyoya?"

Kyoya looks at him with raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

Tamaki shrugs,

"I mean, what school do you go to and why are you here by yourself?"

Kyoya thinks for a minute,

"Well, I go to the saint Bridge private school but i'll be transferring to the Ouran private institute this month."

Tamaki's face lit up,

"No way thats the school that I go to. It's a really good school allot of big wigs send their children there to give them an early taste of high society."

Kyoya nodded,

"Which is the reason my father is requesting an immediate transfer to Ouran being his third son I have allot of slack to pick up."

Kyoya looked at Tamaki and he saw that he had a troubled look on his face but before he could ask about it Tamaki changed expression and gave a soft smile.

"You know Kyoya it's not always about hard work and cramming. I actually have this club at school, its a host club, and me and some other guys I know made it and it's a good way to make money and have fun. All the guys are awesome with the strangest personalities you will ever see, but I personally think that's what makes them all so incredible."

Tamaki suddenly turned to him.

"Kyoya! You should join,"

Kyoya looks at Tamaki at first with surprise but then with parental scolding."

"Mr. Suoh you shouldn't make such rash decisions like this you have to think things through more."

He pushed his glasses back as Tamaki laughs at him softly.

"Just think about it and when you get to the school you can observe and see if you want to join or not."

Kyoya paused shortly to think about the option Tamaki had given him.

"Alright I don't see any harm in that."

Tamaki had a big smile on his face.

"Hooray! I hope you decide to join Kyoya I would love to spend more time with you."

Kyoya smiled.

"Hey could I be honest with you for a second?"

"Of course,"

Tamaki nods and continues,

"I'm not supposed to be here tonight, I actually snuck out my house to be here."

Tamaki looked down as if In shame.

"I shouldn't even be here to be honest I mean I'm glad I came because I met you and all the fun we are having and I always loved the lesser peoples lives, but my father wants me to seriously settle down and study all the time now that school is going to start soon. I like studying don't get me wrong but it gets to be too much after a while you know? Man if my father finds out he will blow his top."

There was a comfortable silence that fell between the two of them, Tamaki looking down at the people as Kyoya looks up at the sky. Kyoya thinks about the week he has had and everything that had happened, he started to think that just maybe he and Tamaki has a lot more in common than he thought.

"Me too."

Tamaki looked at Kyoya with surprise, Kyoya just shrugged.

"Yeah I am not usually a big fan of crowds, but my father wants me to study more and more everyday so I guess this is my little act of rebellion. I love watching these people, and getting to be a part of their world. A world without butlers and maids, just everyday life."

Kyoya looked around and felt envy for the people below. They all had their own lives but none of them would ever have to face the struggles that he would have to in his life. They would all go to their normal schools and get normal jobs and have normal lives. Maybe one of them will get lucky and get rich or famous but the chance was really unlikely. He and Tamaki would be the future millionaires, they say his generation will one day rule the world but he and Tamaki will be the big dogs running it. He looked at Tamaki, he had never met someone like him. Tamaki knew what it was like to crave this life and to want to get away, he knew what it was like to have people constantly at his neck all day about his decisions. Kyoya never got a chance to make many friends at his old school and he desperately wanted it to be different at this new one.

"I think I will take up your offer Suoh i'll check out your club."

Tamaki looks at him with an excited look on his face.

"That's awesome Kyoya! I'm completely positive you will love it and the guys in it will love you I'm sure of it. Although they are some very interesting individuals you may want to kill them some days, but you will learn to love them I think."

Kyoya laughed at how excited Tamaki got. When the ride was finally over they got off and walked to the entrance not talking much. They exchanged numbers and went their separate ways.

When Kyoya got home he snuck back into his room. He got undressed and flopped on his bed completely exhausted from the journey home. He had to wait in the cold night air for a taxi to take him home that didn't look like it would rob him or fall apart the second they started to drive, or both. When he had finally found one he had to explain to the man who spoke very broken English where to go and when they finally did start the driver was so safe and slow it took two hours to get home. Then he had to walk half a mile to his house climb the side of his mansion and sneak into his window all without the security cameras seeing him. He let his eyes close for some much needed rest, when he heard his phone vibrate on his night stand. He sat up and rubbed the little bit of sleep he had gotten out of them and reached over and checked it and saw it was call from Tamaki, he answered it.

"Hello? Hello Kyoya how are you?"

Kyoya moved the phone from his ear and looked at the time on the screen which read 1:25 AM,

"Suoh what on earth are you doing up this early?"

"It's never too early to talk to a friend my dear boy, now I called you to ask a very important question and when you answer it I shall leave you to your beauty sleep although in my opinion you don't need much of that."

The way Tamaki was talking reminded Kyoya of an adult trying to get a kid to do something by making the thing sound way better then it actually turned out to be.

"What is your question then?"

There was a slight pause and a change in the tone of Tamaki's voice,

"How good are you at keeping secrets Kyoya?"

Kyoya's eyebrows furrowed at the question. He paused and he thought of all the secrets he has had to keep,

"I guess you could say I'm good at keeping secrets, why do you ask?"

"Well that is very good indeed Kyoya it will be a talent that will come in handy with this club. I assure you."

"Wait what does that mean?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing, well I'm gonna get some sleep. Good night Kyoya talk soon."

Tamaki hung up before Kyoya could stop him leaving him confused and with allot of questions left in his head.

"Just what have I gotten myself into"…

i tried to write this a long time ago when i was 16 and i couldnt get onto my old account so now i am here rewriting, please enjoy


End file.
